Crazy romance on deck
by DellEugenio
Summary: After breaking up with Bailey on Paris, Cody has to pretend to be married to his new classmate Jason - much to his displeasure. But this unusual assignment will show him a new point of view, alongside feelings he never thought he would have. Warning: yaoi/gay/slash. Don't like don't read.
1. The new classmate

**First fanfic for "The suite life on deck"! It was inspired by OnTheLastPage's story for the series.**

**This takes place after Cody and Bailey broke up in Paris, therefore they're not a couple.**

**Please keep in mind that this story is not meant to be offensive to any group. It's not about being gay either, it's about feelings and getting to know and accept yourself and others the way they are. Also, I'm writing this much more as a joke than anything else. I started re-watching all the episodes because "The suite life on deck" was one of my favorite ones as a kid and I felt like writing for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.**

**Rated T for some sexual references, language and yaoi.**

* * *

><p>The library was quiet. <em>Very <em>quiet, for Cody was the only one there. Not that silence was uncommon on that place, after all most of the students who attended the Seven Seas High School didn't even know there was a library on the SS Tipton, but that was a different kind of silence. Cody could hear his own heart beating as he tried to control his heavy breath.

He was sitting sideways in the chair with his legs draped over the armrest as he rubbed his hands awkwardly. He had finally figured out something about him that he didn't want to. What scared him the most was the fact that he wasn't fully sure of something that concerned himself and he couldn't tell anybody. For the first time in his whole life, he didn't have the correct answer.

Cody sat up and straightened himself. He looked one more time at the book that had helped him to find out that truth - that awful truth - and closed it as quickly as he could. He covered his face with his hands and tried not to freak out. More than he already was, at least.

What would Zack think? What would Bailey think? What would _everyone _think? Would he lose his friends?

But then again, he didn't have to tell them, did he? He could just keep it to himself. He was still young enough to be just a weird teenager boy without a girlfriend. Yeah, it could work. That's what he was going to do. Keep it a secret.

Oh, wait. Zack knew it. Well, he knew _part _of it. Cody hadn't spoken with his brother since earlier that day; when Cody had accidentally spilled out his secret. He didn't mean to! It wasn't his fault that he couldn't keep secrets when he was nervous. Zack didn't react exactly well to that revelation; but how would his brother react when Cody told him the rest he had just discovered?

If only Cody could stay on that library forever and never face his friends or brother again. No, if only he could be normal like everyone else. Why did he have to be different?

He slammed his back against the back of the chair and sighed. He started to think of when it all began, three days before. When everything started to get confusing.

* * *

><p>- Class, attention please!<p>

Emma called as she entered the classroom. She put her bag on her desk and started to clap her hands, trying to make the students stop talking and look at her. They started to sit on their places, except for Cody who was already on his - like always. He looked around and saw that Bailey's desk was empty. He felt sad but relieved. After their terrible break up in Paris, he didn't feel ready to see her just yet. But like him, she never skipped class unless something serious had happened.

- Hum, Miss Tutweiller, where's Bailey? - Cody asked, raising his hand.

- She went home! Isn't that wonderful? - London said, squealing in happiness.

- She did? Well, I guess she had to quit school because the pain of seeing me every day was just too much for her. - He said, dramatically looking up.

- Oh, boy. - Marcus said, rolling his eyes.

- She didn't quit school. She had to go home because a tractor fell on her uncle Clem. He's fine, but the tractor broke and they need her to pull the plow. Finally her oxlike shoulders will come in handy!

The teacher went to the front of the class and started to talk again.

- If you can be quiet for one minute, I want you all to welcome our new student, Jason Warnock. You can come in now, Jason! Don't be shy.

All the students - except for Zack, who was sleeping on his desk - turned their heads to the door. After a few seconds, the boy entered the room. He was wearing an orange shirt with white shorts, dressed in a much stripped way. He had red hair, but it wasn't like the usual red ginger people had. It was almost like his head was on fire. His hair was rather long, almost like Zack's, but he had a longer forelock that fell loosely over his eyes. He was thin and tall, with pale skin.

The first thing that caught Cody's attention was the boy's hair. He even wondered if it was real. Jason kept staring the floor for a few seconds, until he raised his head and looked at his classmates, a little embarrassed. The second thing that caught Cody's attention was Jason's green eyes. They made the sea out there look gray. Cody shook his head and concentrated as Emma approached Jason and put her hands on his shoulders.

- Come on, don't be shy. Introduce yourself!

Jason blinked a few times and sighed.

- Hum, my name is Jason Warnock, as miss Tutweiller told you. I come from New York, and... That's all there is to know about me. - He shrugged - I'm not very interesting.

- Come on, I'm sure you can tell us more about you.

- Well... I'm a little shy at first and... I like to talk about anything. My favorite subject is astronomy! I wasn't supposed to come to this school right now, only next year, but my father decided to send me now because... Because he had to go in a business trip.

London raised her hand, clattering all her jewels.

- Yes, London?

- Can I ask something to the new boy?

- Sure. - Jason smiled - What is it?

- Are you single?

Jason blushed and looked to his feet.

- London! - Emma rebuked.

- No, no. It's fine. Yes, I'm single.

- Ok, so, why don't you sit... - Emma looked around the room and pointed to a desk besides Cody's - There! Sit there and when Bailey comes back we get another desk for you. You can meet your classmates when the class is over.

He nodded and went to the desk as Emma turned around and started to write on the board. Cody turned and reached out for Jason.

- Hey. - He whispered - I'm Cody. That's Woody, London, Marcus and that boy sleeping in the middle of a puddle of his own slobber is my brother Zack.

Jason looked to Cody's hand for a second before slowly reaching out as well and giving Cody a handshake. The blond boy smiled and started to take notes on his notebook, playing attention to their teacher.

* * *

><p>- Before you all go, there's something I need to discuss with you. I'm sure you all remember when we made that assignment about married life, right?<p>

- If you mean that assignment we made that ended up being a total disaster, sure! Actually, I still have that bruise on my arm because of Zack's stupid hammer! - Woody said, glancing at Zack.

- Not my fault. I was a clown, remember? - Zack said, laughing.

- Well, moving on, the Student Council said that one didn't count because it didn't end up like it was supposed to and you didn't get to make the writing essay so... We will have to do that again.

All the students moaned and folded their arms.

- No, please! I will not survive being Woody's son again! - Marcus said, putting his hands together.

- What's that supposed to mean? - Woody turned to face his classmate.

- Calm down, class. You are allowed to choose new partners this time. When you're done choosing, you can go.

The complaining was replaced by laughter as everyone stood up. Zack asked Maya to be his partner; Woody decided to marry Addison again; Marcus knelt down in front of London, who accepted to be his wife after he explained her what the teacher had just said. The students left the classroom in pairs, except for Cody and Jason, who were still sitting on their desks. Cody stood up and went to Emma.

- Hum, miss Tutweiller, what am I supposed to do? I mean, Bailey isn't here and even if she was we... We broke up.

- Oh, right. I'm so sorry for what happened between you and her.

- No, it's fine. - He said, rubbing his arm.

- Well, we don't have any girls left. You could play a divorced man, or... Jason, you don't have a partner, do you?

- Hum? No, teacher. What do I do?

- Well, you could play a divorced man as well, but there's one more option left... If you two agree, of course.

Cody raised an eyebrow.

- And what is it, exactly?

- As you know, the Student Council of the Seven Sea High School is always trying to innovate, and a supervisor will be here to watch the pop quiz we'll make on the weekend. They would actually like it a lot if you two... Agreed to be a same sex couple.

- What?! - Cody said, startled - That is...

- Fine by me. - Jason shrugged.

- Exactly! That is... Wait, what? - Cody repeated, looking at Jason.

- Look, my parents are divorced. I live with my father, and if being divorced means I have to be like him, well... I'd rather be married to you. Also, I don't really have a problem with that. And more, it's just a school project.

- So, what do you say, Cody?

- I... I don't know. It sounds so weird. - Cody said, rubbing his hands.

- Why don't you think about it today and tell me your answer tomorrow? And why don't you show the ship to Jason? So you two can talk about it.

- Ok. And sure, I'll do it. I don't really have anything to do now that I broke up with Bailey.

Jason smiled and grabbed his backpack, following Cody out of the class as Emma smiled and waved.

- Only one class and the new boy already has a better chance than getting a boyfriend me. - She said, sighing.

* * *

><p>- What about showing me the buffet first? I skipped breakfeast today because I overslept. - Jason said, putting his hand on Cody's shoulder.<p>

- Look, I understand that you don't want to play a divorced man but we're not going to play a couple. Just forget it.

- Wow, still thinking about that? Come on, let's eat. I've had enough school for today. - Jason said, going to where Cody had indicated - You coming?

Cody sighed and rolled his eyes, before smiling and following his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know how bad this is. But as I said previously, this story is much more a joke than anything serious, but I always wanted to write about sexuality and this was fun. Well, I promisse some character development for next chapter.<strong>

**See you!**


	2. Revelations

**Dumb title, I know.**

* * *

><p>- So you're from New York? It must be really cool to live on the big city. - Cody said as he and Jason sat down on a table to have their lunch - I did like living on the hotel, but sometimes it felt too small for me.<p>

- Yeah, not really. I think New York is kind of too noisy and polluted. Not to mention everybody there thinks only about buying and spending, and everywhere you look is filled with ads and all... Except for the Broadway and for The Statue of Liberty, there's not much I enjoy about that city. I'm really relieved I won't have to see it for a year. But tell me, how was it to grow up in a hotel?

- Surprisingly, it wasn't really different from growing up in a normal house. We had rules, we broke the rules... It was like being on vacation, I guess. I liked it, but I prefer to live on the cruise. It's way better.

- But why did you two live in a hotel?

- Oh, it was because my mother found a job as a singer there.

- What about your father? What did he do?

- Well, my parents are divorced... Like yours. I don't really know what my father did after that, I never had much contact with him. Maybe that's why I'm so attached to my mother and some boys bullied me on school when I was younger.

- They did? That's horrible! Why would they?

- Well, they said I was "too feminine" sometimes. - He said, making quotation marks with his fingers - Because you know, I care too much about my appearance or feelings, yeah.

- That's stupid. There's nothing wrong with being you. If you like it, do it.

- I know, right? But I always imagined how it would be to be raised by a father instead. I wonder if I would be more masculine that way, like my brother is.

- You're alone there, buddy. I would have given anything to be raised by my mother instead. But she moved to Japan because of her job as a fashion designer and even if I wanted to go with her my father didn't let me. And believe or not, I talked to my mother more than I did with my father in the 12 years I lived with him because he just wouldn't care enough about me. All he cared about was to change me!

Jason stopped talking and passed his hand through his hair, nervous, and looked at Cody, who looked at his friend in shock.

- Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to spill it all out like that, I...

- Hey, it's ok. Everyone needs to get things off their chest sometimes. - Cody said, smiling and patting his friend on the back.

Jason looked down and the smiled.

- Thank you. Thank you very much.

They kept looking to each other for a few seconds until Cody broke eye contact and started to eat again.

- So, hum, what does your father do?

- He's some kind of super important business man. I never really understood or bothered to understand what he does exactly. He wants me to take his place and he wanted to send me to some kind of preparing school for that in New York, but I didn't want to. This thing of numbers and selling just isn't the thing for me.

- What do you want to do when you grow up, then?

- I want to become an artist! And go to the arts school in New York.

- So you draw?

- Yeah... A little. I still need to improve a lot, and that's why I want to go to the arts school. I'm just not sure if I'll ever go, though.

- Why not?

- Because I'm not sure my father would allow me to. He doesn't like the fact that I like to draw and all.

- Why not? - Cody raised an eyebrow.

Jason stood still for a moment and bit his lips, nervous. He seemed to be about to say something when Zack and Woody approached their table, sitting on the empty chairs.

- Hey buddies. - Zack said, picking some food with his hands from Cody's plate - What's up?

- When was the last time you washed your hands? - Cody asked, disgusted.

- Let me see... We left school one hour ago, so... Last month.

- Ew. You can have my food.

- Jason, I don't know how, but those cute babes there won't stop looking at you and talking about you! You need to teach me what your secret is. Not that I'm not awesome already, but you know, one can't have enough girls. Let's go talk to them!

Jason glanced at the girls, disinterested, and took a sip of his milkshake.

- They like my hair. And my eyes, I guess. But I don't really care for them.

Zack and Woody gasped as if Jason had just confessed an assassination.

- What? - He asked, confused.

- You... - Zack said, panting - You were born with a gift from heaven to get girls and you say you don't care for them?

- The girls like you! I bet they never faked their own death when you discovered their phone number!

Everybody raised an eyebrow and looked at Woody.

- It happened with a friend of mine. - He said, embarrassed.

- Sure. Anyway, let's go talk to them! Come! - Zack said, grabbing Jason's arm.

- Don't you have a girlfriend or anything? - Jason asked, moving his arm away.

- Oh, right. - Zack said, sitting down - It's the girl who I'll make my school project with. Mr. and Mrs. Zack, can't you just picture it? Hey, who will be your wives? I bet all the girls were just dying to go with you, Jason.

- Actually, I don't have a partner yet. I think I'll just play a divorced man.

- Yeah... Same here. - Jason said, sadly, what made Cody feel guilty.

- Well, I need to go meet Addison now. She wants me to help her choose the names for the next fifty four generations of our family. Oh, dear, this will take long. - Woody said, sighing and leaving the buffet.

- My break is over. I need to go back to the Easy Squeezy.

- Easy Squeezy? - Jason uttered.

- Yes, he works at the snack bar. And I need to go to work too.

- You work here?

- Yes, I'm the towel boy.

- Can I go with you and stay around? I mean, you're the only friend I have here and I don't want to stay alone. Hum, you're my friend, right?

- Of course! Come on, buddy.

They grabbed their school bags and left the buffet.

* * *

><p>Zack was cleaning the balcony when Cody and Jason entered the sky deck. Jason sat down on one of the benches of the Easy Squeezy as Cody walked around and did his job.<p>

- Hey, Jason. - Zack said - Do you want something?

- Hum, sure. Could you give me an orange juice?

- Consider it done. - Zack said, turning around and starting to prepare the juice.

Mr. Moseby entered the room with his usual clipboard on hand, checking if everything was alright, but he dropped it and his eyes widened as soon as he saw the red haired boy.

- Oh, my! You're Jason Warnock, aren't you? They told me you were coming but I didn't know you were here already! It's an honor to have you here!

Jason blushed and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. Everyone was looking at him after Moseby's shriek.

- Thank you, but really, I'm just a regular student.

- A regular student? Having the son of Taylor Warnock, the owner of the whole Wanlock Empire, is a huge honor. Not to mention your mother, Susan Bennet! I saw her models on the last issue of the fashion magazine, she was just beautiful! Tell her I said that next time you see her! And I hope you enjoy your staying at the S.S. Tipton.

- Yes, I am. - Jason sighed - Everything is amazing.

- Good! If you need anything, just tell me.

- I will, Mr. Moseby. - Jason said, giving him a handshake.

- He knows my name! Jason Warnock knows my name! - Moseby let out a shriek of happiness as he left the sky deck.

Jason felt his cheeks getting as red as his hair when everyone started to whisper and look at him. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to hide himself.

- What was all that about? - Zack asked as he put an orange juice on the balcony in front of Jason.

- Wait, your father owns the Wanlock Empire? They are, like, the hugest brand of computers ever! Jason, why didn't you tell me before? - Cody asked, approaching Jason and pulling his laptop out of his bag - I have their newest laptop, and it's amazing!

- Psh, speak quietly! I didn't want anyone to know it!

- Why not? It must be awesome to be the son of whoever your father is! - Zack said, chuckling.

On that moment, a pretty girl wearing a purple dress and black high heels approached Jason and put a hand on his shoulder.

- Hum, excuse me, but are you Susan Bennet's son?

- Yes. - He answered, annoyed.

- I'm wearing one of her dresses right now. You know, I've been to a fashion show of hers with my friends once. We're having a party tonight on the second floor. Why don't you go there to chill a little? - She said, handing him a piece of paper with a phone number - Also, I'm having trouble to figure out how to use my new Wanlock phone. Maybe you could go to my room after the party to teach me.

Jason sighed and looked up, annoyed.

- Maybe I'll go.

- Great! - The girl said, passing her hand through his hair - See you there.

- No, you won't. - He said quietly though his clenched teeth as the girl walked away. Then he crumpled her phone number and threw it on the floor.

- Dude, what are you doing? - Zack said, picking up the paper on the floor - This is pure gold!

- Then you can keep it to yourself. I'm not going to this party and I'm not calling that girl.

- Why not? She's beautiful!

- Because she doesn't want me there because she likes me or because she thinks I'm pretty. She wants me there because of my father and my mother. She doesn't even care for my personality; she only cares for my money. That's why I didn't want anyone to know about it. Not even you, Cody. I just wish people could see "Jason" instead of "the son of Taylor and Susan". - He sighed and held his hands out - Wanna know, I'll go back to my cabin. See yah tomorrow.

They all watched as he grabbed his backpack and walked to his room, avoiding everyone who attempted to talk with him.

- That guy has a problem. I mean, he had money _and _all the girls he want on his feet! What else could one ask for? - Zack said, putting the paper with the phone on his pocket.

- Maybe. But can you imagine how sad it must be to be like that? He has girls and money, but nobody likes him... For him. That's sad.

Zack nodded then shook his head.

- No. That's the life I ask Santa Claus for every year!

Cody rolled his eyes and went back to work, leaving his brother alone.

* * *

><p>Jason was on his room, putting on his pants after he had taken a shower. He lay down on his bed and sighed, tired of everything. All he wanted on that trip was to have some peace, but at that rate all the girls knew already. After all, his mother was famous among the young models and they would do most likely anything to have him by their side. Of course, it would make them famous.<p>

He sat up and rubbed the tower on his wet hair and heard someone knocking on his door.

- Who is it?

- Cody.

- Oh, it's you. - He sighed in relief - Come in, it's open.

Cody turned the doorknob and entered the room.

- Hello. I know you're upset so... - He stopped talking suddenly when he noticed Jason wasn't wearing a T-shirt. He glanced at the toned chest his friend had as a few drops of water ran down from his hair and wet his chest and pants. Cody quickly turned around and put his hands on the side of his head to block his vision.

- What's wrong, Cody?

- If you could put on a T-shirt that would be great, please.

- What? You shared a room with your brother for the biggest part of your life, why would you have a problem with that? I'm a boy as well.

- I shared a room with my brother for over ten years and I guarantee that I have never once seen him naked. - He got chills when he thought it - Ew. Sorry if I value privacy. Will you get dressed or not?

- Ok then. - Jason chuckled as he put on his shirt - There. Better now?

Cody turned around and saw that Jason was dressed.

- Yeah, thanks.

- So, what's that you wanted? - He asked, standing up.

- Well, you've been on your room all day since that incident; everybody is on that party on the second floor so the sky deck is empty. I'm covering the shift of the night for the guy who wanted to go to that party, so... Maybe you want to stay there with me? So I won't feel lonely and you won't be bothered by anyone.

Jason smiled and nodded. Cody went through the door and Jason grabbed his notebook and a pencil before following his friend and closing the door.

* * *

><p>- So Zack is the oldest one? - Jason asked. He was sitting in one the chairs, drawing distracted on his notebook as Cody cleaned up the tables.<p>

- Yes, for ten minutes and he thinks he's the best or that he can tell me what to do. I'm so glad he went to that party and left me alone. Ms. Moseby must be running after him trying to clean his mess. - He chuckled.

- Why didn't you go to the party, by the way?

- Well, they needed someone to cover the shift of the night, and I don't really like parties to be honest. Something about the strangers and the noise. I don't know.

- Same. So same. My mother used to take me to every party she went, you have no idea how much I hated that.

- Wait, I think you had said that you would rather have been raised by your mother.

- Well, yes. You see, I'm very... _Very _different from the perfect son my parents wanted. They both tried to change me all the time and tried to make me enjoy things I hated. But my mother was a little more tolerant than my father about... A certain thing. She never complained about my drawings, for example. I don't know why it bothered him so much.

- So sorry about that. Well, at least here you'll have some peace. Your parents won't bother you here.

- Yeah, but as soon as those models find out that "Susan Bennet's son" is on the cruise they won't leave me alone. I just wanted some peace. Did you know that fifteen girls went to my room this afternoon and offered to be my wife for the school project? How did they even get to know I needed it? Ugh. - He slammed his back against the back of his chair and covered his face with his notebook.

- It... It really annoys you, doesn't it?

- Yes. I am surrounded by people all the time, but it's like I was alone. Have you ever felt this way?

- No. Usually people run from me instead of surrounding me.

- Why?

- I don't know. Zack is the popular one; I'm the one with good grades and no friends.

- Well, I like you. You were the only one who was there for me even before you knew who I am.

- You don't judge a book by its cover, right? Besides, you're nice. I feel like all the boys here only talk about girls and parties, but you're different. I like your company. Well, I'm done cleaning. Guess I'll go back to my cabin now. Thanks for the company. See you tomorrow at school?

- Sure! See yah!

Jason turned around and started to walk. Cody took a deep breath.

- Hey, Jason.

The red haired boy turned around.

- Yes?

- About we playing that same-sex couple...

- Don't worry about that. I understand you're not confortable. Let's just tell Ms. Tutweiller we'll play divorced men. - He smiled.

- Well, if it's fine by you... I don't really mind.

Jason's eyes widened for a few seconds and he tilted his head.

- So... You don't have anything against, let's say, gay people?

- No, I just... Never thought about that. But if you really don't want to play a divorced man, I mean, you're nice and I wouldn't mind... Who knows, it can be fun.

- Oh my, thank you! Thank you very much! You have no idea how much it means to me! - Jason said, smiling widely.

- It's fine. See you tomorrow!

- See you! - Jason said, waving goodbye as he went back to his cabin.

Cody waved goodbye until Jason had left the room. He let out a worried laugh.

- I am so going to regret this later. - He said through his clenched teeth, forcing a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this fic is being so much fun. I know it's bad, but I hope it's at least acceptable. Hope you liked this!<strong>


	3. Moking

There was a personal reason Jason was worried about playing a same-sex couple with his classmate. A reason he couldn't tell anybody.

He was son of two people who all the teenagers would die to meet - and of course, he was rich. More than that, he was also beautiful. Genetics had been kind to him: red hair, pretty face _and _green eyes were a rare combination. What kind of thing would he have to worry about?

He was sixteen years old. Everybody would assume that having everything he had, he would go out every night to dance and have fun. That he had more girls in one night than most boys had their entire life. That he bought everything he wanted with an unlimited credit card his father had given him. That he didn't even have to study hard; after all he was his parents' only son and heir. It would be the life anyone would want, right?

Well, not him.

Of course he had problems with his parents. Every teenager has them, don't they? But Jason didn't fight with them about money; or about school; not even about Jason's terrible habit of leaving wet towers under his bed - his mother gave up trying to correct that long ago. It didn't mean he didn't love his parents, he truly did. But sometimes he wished he could change them. It would be so much easier if they just accepted Jason the way he was. Other times, he even wished he could change himself. He would do anything to stop those fights.

Heaven knows he tried... He did try to be the boy everybody wanted and expected. It just didn't work. Was it really that wrong to be himself?

According to his father, yes.

And now there were those twins. He had never seen twins before, but he always imagined them to be exactly the same, from appearance to personality. Zack and Cody, though, were totally different. Zack's hair was longer and shaggy, Cody's short and tamed. Zack was bulky, Cody was thin. Zack was the kind of boy everyone would expect Jason to be like, Cody was someone Jason wanted to keep closer. And Jason was a freak.

He knew what kind of problems playing a same-sex couple with Cody could cause, even if it was just a school project and nothing real. He knew the other boys would mock him and Cody for that; what made him feel guilty and sorry for his classmate.

But bullying wasn't the reason why he was worried about that assignment.

As he tried to get all those thoughts out of his mind, he lied down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He was glad he didn't have a roommate yet; otherwise they would ask what he was worried about. And it was an answer he couldn't give.

When he went to that ship, he thought it would mean some rest. That he would finally have some peace; without parents fighting and a time to ease his mind. But he could never expect that on the very first day he would have a new kind of problem: Cody.

* * *

><p>The students entered the classroom like they always did, with their phones on hand or talking to their friends. Of course they were talking about the party of the previous night; had they been there or not. Even Woody and Zack, who hadn't been invited, got to stay there for a while. They sneaked in when Kirby was distracted eating his sandwich.<p>

- It was amazing! Well, except for the part when we had to hide behind potted plants because Moseby was near. A little uncomfortable, but at least it was a good hideout. - Zack said, chuckling.

- Yeah, you're alone there, buddy. My whole back still hurts!

- Woody, you had to hide behind a cactus, didn't you?

There were two empty desks on the classroom. Had they not been so distracted talking, the students would have found it very weird that Cody was missing. He was known to go to school even earlier than the teachers did.

Cody would have gotten in class on his usual time if he hadn't met Jason on the sky deck. The moment they saw each other, both were scarred. They walked slowly toward each other, embarrassed. They knew they needed to talk, but they wanted to avoid that conversation. It went like that until Cody took a deep breath and started to walk fast until he was a few feet away from his friend. He smiled, trying to think about what he should say - and how to say it; then sighed and shrugged.

- So, we're still doing this? - Cody asked, forcing a smile.

- If it's ok by you. I mean, I would understand if... - Jason said, clumsy, and looked to his feet.

- Sure, it's fine. By me, I mean. Is it fine by you?

- Yeah, it is.

They didn't say another word for what seemed like forever till Cody spoke up.

- So, let's go? It's almost time for school.

- Hum? Oh, sure. Let's go.

They walked side by side without saying a word. If Cody could choose, he would have chosen to play a divorced man instead. But he was just too kind. After seeing how happy his friend was when he agreed to play the same-sex couple thing, he simply couldn't cancel it now. Cody would never forgive himself if he did. It's not that he had something against gay people, he really didn't mind them. But he never thought he would have to pretend to be one.

They finally got to the class and went to their desks, looking away every time their eyes were about to meet. Not long after that, Emma entered the room, as always just in time for the bell to ring. The students stopped talking as she opened her bag and got a notebook and a pen. After sitting down, she clapped to ask for their attention and started to speak.

- Good morning, everybody. As you know, yesterday you had to make groups to play married couples. When I call your name, tell me the name of your partner, ok? Marcus?

- I'm with London.

- Yay me! - She clapped her hands.

- Zack?

- Maya. - He said, giving his girlfriend a loving look that made her giggle.

- Woody?

He sighed.

- I'm married to Ad...

- He's married to me, isn't it amazing? I mean of course it's not real I wouldn't marry him at least not now because I still need to get a job before we get married! I want to be a doctor or maybe a fireman but I would be a firewoman because I'm a girl and... - Addison interrupted, talking on her usual fast way.

- Ok, ok, I get it. - The teacher said, interrupting her student - So you're with Woody. Cody?

Cody's heart froze when she called her name. He knew he could just say he was going to play a divorced man and his teacher would accept. She would shrug and write it down. But it would be like breaking a promise. How would Jason feel if he did it? He didn't know if Jason was a resentful person. And even if he wasn't, would it make him sad? He was so happy when Cody accepted it. He needed to decide it.

- Jason. - He whispered and looked down.

- Sorry, I didn't understand it. - Emma said.

Cody looked around the classroom. Everybody was looking at him, curious. Well, except for Jason, that was facing his hands.

- My partner is Jason. - He said, this time loud and clearly.

The other students tilted their heads, wondering if they had heard that right.

- Oh, so you two decided to play the same-sex couple after all. - Emma said, smiling and writing down - I believe this will be an amazing experience.

Jason looked at Cody and gave a shy smile. Suddenly, the classroom was filled with Zack's laughter.

- Zack! May I ask why you're laughing? - Emma asked, serious, and crossed her arms.

Zack kept laughing for a while, but slowly stopped when he noticed he was the only one.

- Wait, you're serious about this? - He asked, startled.

- Yes. Any problem with that? - Emma asked.

He slowly shook her head as she rolled her eyes and stood up, going to the board and starting to write. But nobody was paying attention to her; for they were all chattering and passing notes. Jason couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he could feel their judgment. He could see them looking at him. Couldn't they understand it was just a school project? He glanced sideways and saw Cody paying attention to their teacher as he wrote on his notebook. He wondered if Cody was feeling as uncomfortable as he was; or even if Cody had noticed they were the subject everyone was talking about.

Jason tried to ignore everything as he opened his notebook and looked to the board.

* * *

><p>According to the clock, they still had five minutes left. It was when Emma stopped writing on the board and went to the front of the class.<p>

- Before you all go, I need to tell you the first part of the assignment. I know I said you were supposed to play a married couple, but this time will start differently. We'll start from the beginning: you're going on your first date tonight!

- What do you mean? - Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Tonight, at seven on the sky deck, you will play your first date. And you have to do everything by the book! From asking your partner to dressing properly.

- But Ms. Tutweiller - Cody said, raising his hand - last time we didn't have to do a first date!

- That's one of the reasons they asked us to do the assignment again. Tomorrow you'll tell your classmates how the experience went, and then we'll go to the second part of the assignment.

The bell rang and everybody started leaving their desks. London grabbed Marcus' arm and dragged him to outside the room, excited with the idea of buying new clothes. Before Jason and Cody could leave, Emma put her hands on their shoulders and motioned for them to wait a little. When everyone else was gone, she started to speak.

- Are you two ok with all that?

The boys looked at each other for a second and slightly nodded.

- If anyone or anything causes you trouble, I want you to come and tell me, ok?

They nodded one more time before leaving the classroom. Again they walked side by side without saying a word, but instead of going to the sky deck like everyone did after class they stood on the hallway, looking at the sea. None of them was willing to face their classmates.

- Are you sure you're ok with this? - Jason asked again, without even looking at Cody.

- I've told you, I'm fine. - Cody shrugged and gave a lazy excuse for a smile.

Jason sighed but then smiled.

- Well, guess we're doing this. So - He said, straightening his hair and cleaning his throat - Cody, I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?

Cody's eyes widened as he looked from side to side and gulped.

- What?

- Ms. Tutweiller said we had to do it, remember?

- Oh, right. The date thing. - Cody said biting his lip.

"I wish I could say no"; he thought.

- Look, I know this is kind of weird, but hey, it's just for school, right? By the end of the week, everything will be over. - Jason smiled - It doesn't have to be weird if we just do it naturally.

- Ok, guess you're right. - Cody said, inhaling and putting on a fake smile - I will go out with you.

- Great! See you tonight at seven, then? At the sky deck?

- See you. - Cody sighed - Now if we can stop playing for a while, I need to go get dressed to go to work.

- Oh, sure. I will...

Before Jason could finish his sentence, Cody turned around and walked to his room. The ginger boy sighed and started to go walk towards his room on the other hallway, avoiding the eventual girls who tried to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Cody was on his room, about to change his clothes when someone knocked the door frantically. He frowned in confusion, but opened the door anyway.<p>

The moment he opened it, Zack quickly stepped into the room and shut the door.

- When were you going to tell me?! - He yelled at his brother, rather confused than angry.

- What? - Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

- I should have known! It was so obvious! The way you always knew so much about girls stuff, the way you always cared so much about your looks, you irrational fear of insects...

- Zack! - Cody interrupted - What's got into you?

- When were you going to tell me?

- For God's sake, tell you what?

- That you're gay!

Cody gasped and rolled his eyes as realization hit him.

- Zack, I'm not...

- I mean, it's not like I didn't know all along. After all, it was so obvious!

- Hey! - Cody uttered.

- I hope you know this changes everything and...

- Zack, I'm not gay! - Cody interrupted.

Zack looked his brother up and down.

- What?

- Look, there were no girls left and I needed to play a same-sex couple with Jason. It's not like I was going to date him for real. I'm not gay.

- So you're going to pretend to be his boyfriend?

- Yeah, I guess.

Zack blinked.

- Sounds gay to me!

- Look, I don't have time for this. I'm not gay for real, just so you know, but now I really need to get dressed to go to work. So, if you don't mind... - He said, opening the door and motioning for Zack to leave.

The other twin shook his head and went to the door. He stepped out but turned around to face Cody.

- So you're just pretending to be gay?

- For the fifth time, yes.

Zack was motionless for a few seconds before bursting in laughter. Cody rolled his eyes and slammed the door, sighing. He shook his head and went to the bathroom to finally change his clothes.

* * *

><p>Jason was on the sky deck, sitting lonely in one of the chairs with his notebook on hands as he scribbled on it. He was so focused that he didn't even notice when Cody appeared on the doorway of the entrance of the sky deck with his usual uniform. But before he could say anything, London entered the room.<p>

- Hey, guess what - She announced, pouting - Bailey comes back tomorrow. That means I'll have to go back using only one closet.

- Bailey comes back tomorrow? - Cody said, dropping the towels he was carrying. That was enough to make Jason take his eyes off his notebook.

- Who is this Bailey? - He whispered to Woody, that was by his side eating a sandwich.

- Cody's ex-girlfriend.

- Oh. - He closed his notebook and went to Cody's side, helping him to grab the towels.

- Thank you for the help. - Cody said, distracted.

- You're welcome. So, you and Bailey were a thing?

- Yeah, I guess.

- And... What happened?

- I found she didn't trust me as much as I trusted her. Or something. It all happened too fast. So I just... Broke up with her.

- I'm sorry.

- It's alright.

Jason sat down in one of the chairs as he watched Cody go from side to side, handing people what they needed.

- Do you still like her?

- What? Me? Pff, of course not.

Jason sighed and opened his notebook again.

- So, what are you drawing there? - Cody asked.

- What? Nothing! - He said, pressing his notebook against his chest.

- Come on, show me!

- Hum, maybe I'll show you when it's done. I just don't feel like it's good enough. Not yet. It's just a sketch.

- You want to be an artist but don't want to show your drawings? - Cody tilted his head, smiling.

- Well, I want to show my good drawings. This one is just something I'm throwing together really quickly.

Their conversation was interrupted when Mr. Moseby appeared and told Jason his mother was on the phone. He sighed and threw his backpack over his shoulder before going to the lobby.

- I'll be right back!

Cody waved goodbye as he went back to folding the towels. It was when Zack left his post at the balcony and went to his brother's side, tapping his back.

- So, Cody. - He said as he laughed deviously - Have you and Jason decided which one of you is going to be the wife?

- Zack, no. - Cody rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate.

- Can you imagine when you two have kids? If one of you says "go talk to your father" the kids will ask which one! Well, unless you become their mother. That would be perfectly possible! - He laughed again.

- Zack, seriously, leave me alone!

- I don't understand what Jason saw in you!

When the ginger boy entered the room again, Zack went back to the balcony where the clients were already calling him. He still had a smile on his face from the jokes he made. It was when Ms. Tutweiller entered the room and clapped her hands.

- Hello students of the Seven Seas High School! I ask you to go to your cabins, get ready for your first date as we set up this place.

The girls squealed as they started to leave to go buy new shoes and clothes. Maya grabbed Zack's arm and called him to go help her. Before they left the room, Zack turned his head to Cody and yelled.

- Hey, Cody! Which one of you is going to wear the dress?

Zack quickly left the room before Cody could throw his shoe at him.

* * *

><p>Cody and Jason were friends, it was true. They had known each other for a day, but it had been enough for them to realize how many things they had in common and how well they could get along. Cody finally had someone with whom he could talk to and now he didn't feel alone anymore when he had to work at night. As for Jason, Cody was the only real friend he had had his entire life. Even before everyone got to know who Jason really was, he was his friend.<p>

Since they had agreed to that assignment, though, their conversations got weird. At least when the assignment was the main subject. Their brief conversation on the sky deck showed them that they could still talk, even with some awkward silence. But how were they going to feel when they were on the first date?

Those were the thoughts that went through Jason's mind as he spied on the other students who passed on his hallway through the magic eye. Most of them were still on their cabins, for there were a few minutes left till the first date thing, but the ones who were ready started to help Moseby and Emma to set everything up. Jason had helped them to carry the tables until Emma told him he should go to get ready too.

He looked good on his suit. He insisted that he wouldn't need it, but his mother was very smoothie.

"I should call her to say thanks"; he thought as he looked to his reflection at the mirror.

It was when someone knocked the door.

- Who is it?

- It's me, Cody.

Jason gulped as he went to open the door. Cody was wearing a suit as well, but his one had a dark ton of blue instead. The blond boy forced a smile as he tried not to talk or think about the date.

- So, wanna go? Mr. Moseby still needs help.

- Sure! - He stepped out the room but then stepped back - Oh, wait. I need to brush my teeth. Why don't you come inside and wait here?

Cody shrugged and sat on the bed as Jason went to the bathroom. Looking around, Cody saw a notebook on the table, bookmarked with a pencil. He could recognize by the cover that it was the notebook Jason carried all around and the one that contained the drawing Jason refused to show. As curiosity took over him, Cody glanced at the bathroom door to make sure his classmate/fake boyfriend wasn't coming and went to the table.

He opened it on the page that was bookmarked, and blinked at what he saw. Then he tilted his head and smiled.

When Jason left the bathroom, he stood still when he saw Cody looking to his drawing.

- Jason, you drew this?

- Cody, I said not to look at it! - He said, grabbing the notebook and closing it.

- But I think it's amazing! And... You drew me.

Jason sighed.

- Well, yes. I mean, you're my only friend and I... I wanted to...

- Can I have it? - Cody asked.

- What?

- Can you give it to me?

- You really think it's that good?

- Come on, it's amazing! It's like looking at my reflection! And it means a lot that... You chose to draw me. Even if I don't understand why.

Jason smiled as he opened his notebook again.

-Because you're my friend. And ok. But with one condition: let me finish it. Then I give it to you.

- Deal. I think you'll be an amazing artist one day!

- Thank you. Thank you very much.

They didn't say anything else as Cody opened the door and left the room, motioning for Jason to follow him. He put his notebook on the table again and followed his classmate towards the sky deck. They couldn't imagine how awkward the situation would get.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, first date!<strong>

**This is really rushed. Chapters like this are boring to write.**

**Well, hope you liked it. See you!**


	4. The first date

**I am so scared this chapter will turn out silly or something. Let's see.**

* * *

><p>The sky deck was all decorated for the students' first date. There were some tables with red table cloths and each of those had a white rose on it. The lights had been reduced, creating the perfect romantic atmosphere. The other passengers would walk by and be impressed, never imagining that it was just a fake date thing for a school project.<p>

Cody and Jason stood near the doorway of the sky deck and watched as the other couples entered the room. Zack and Maya were the first ones to arrive, once the prior was obsessed with never being late. You could tell Zack was taking a nap right before he went to the "first date" because of his constant yawning. Marcus and London came not much long after them. London was wearing a white dress with so many diamonds that Jason had to shield his eyes from the brightness. Woody and Addison were the last couple, and both Jason and Cody tried not to laugh at the vision of the fat boy wearing a suit being accompanied by the girl wearing the weirdest dress they had ever seen. Woody turned his head to them and made a "kill me" with mouth, what made the boys laugh even harder.

Emma entered the room with a notebook on hand as she made notes. She was wearing a beige dress with a black belt and a white tiara on her head.

- Hey, Ms. Tutweiller. Looking good. - Cody said, looking his teacher from head to toe.

- Why, thank you, Cody.

- Yeah, amazing! I just think that it would look better if it had some longer sleeves to go along better with that loose blouse once it has a collar that is cut deep and square at the back and tapering to the front, resembling that worn by a sailor, but you still look very feminine with those short sleeves. It goes with your eyes but you should consider dying your hair a different color to make them even showier.

Emma and Cody slowly turned their heads to Jason and raised their eyebrows in confusion and astonishment as he blinked and thought about what he had just said.

- I think I spent too much time with my mother last summer. - Jason said embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>- Ok, everybody. Now that all the students are here, it's time to start. - Emma said as the couples reunited.<p>

- So, how are we supposed to do this? - Zack said, holding Maya's hand.

- Oh, that's the best part! You are free to do it the way you want! There are no strict rules, but you have to do it as it was a real first date with the love of your life! Even if such thing as true love doesn't exist and when you think you were lucky you find out he was going out with your sister. - She said, uttering the last part through her clenched teeth - Well, remember that tomorrow you'll have to tell us how everything went. Have fun! I'll be watching you.

Jason bit his lip as he and Cody watched the couples reunite and go to their tables. The boys pulled the chairs for the girls, and some of them who were actually a couple, like Zack and Maya, enjoyed it as if it was just some other date. The two boys were still standing up even after all the others were sitting; not sure of what do next. It was Jason who broke the silence.

- So... Hi, Cody. You look amazing tonight.

- What? - Cody said, raising an eyebrow.

- We have to pretend this is a real first date, remember? And in a first date I suppose I would praise my partner.

- Right... I like how the color of your suit goes with your eyes. Your eyes are... Beautiful, I guess. - Cody frowned and sighed as he never thought he would have to go out with a boy.

- So... Why don't we go and sit?

- I suppose we should.

They walked as if they were mechanic machines and Jason pulled the chair for Cody, who looked at it awkwardly and sighed before sitting. Some people looked at them and then looked around; looking for the girls they supposed those boys were waiting for; and then laughed when they realized those boys were by themselves. Cody and Jason didn't look at each other, as none of them knew what to do next. Zack glanced at them and chuckled.

- What's wrong, Zack? - Maya asked her boyfriend.

- Look at them. They look so idiot, sitting there all clumsy.

- Oh, stop. They look like any normal person would look on a first date. It is embarrassing to go out with someone. - She shrugged.

- It wasn't embarrassing for me and you… Right?

- No, because we actually knew each other before our first date. I would be shy if I didn't know you. Not to mention there's this whole same-sex couple thing.

- I know, right? I will remember this till the day I die! And most importantly, I won't let Cody forget about this. - He giggled as he took a picture of his brother and Jason.

- Oh, stop it. I think they look... Cute together.

- Yeah, you and I have totally different versions of what "cute" is.

- Really? And what do you find cute?

- You, for example.

Maya and Zack chuckled as they forgot Jason and Cody and just carried on their date. Meanwhile, on the table of the same-sex couple, not a word was heard. They were still on silence as they watched every other couple having their first date normally. Well, as normal as it could be when some of those couples involved people like Addison and London. The latter was looking to her reflection in a spoon while Marcus spoken as if she was listening to him. Woody wished he was dead as Addison spoke so quickly that nobody would be able to understand her. But even those couples were having a better date than Jason and Cody.

- This place is really beautiful, isn't it? I never imagined they would be able to decorate the sky deck like this! - Jason said, trying to start a conversation.

- Yeah, amazing. - He said, sighing.

- Hey, buddy, is everything alright?

- I'm just... This reminds me a lot of the place where Bailey and I broke up.

- You miss her, don't you?

- I think so. She was my first girlfriend, my first love; you know. I spent nights working on a plan to get closer to her and now it's over. Now she's probably with her old boyfriend, who for sure is way prettier and funnier than me.

- Come on, who would be prettier than you?

Jason's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. Cody tilted his head.

- Come again?

- What I meant to say was that you're pretty, and for sure you'll find someone new.

- Thanks. - Cody said, trying to relax - But I doubt it. I'm kind of shy, and well, I'm not exactly what girls want.

- Come on, nobody knows what girls want. They're crazy.

- They seem to want you. - Cody chuckled - Just between the two of us; you do like to have all this attention from them, don't you?

Jason rolled his eyes and straightened himself.

- No, I don't. It's annoying. - He said, determined.

- Wow, ok. - Cody held his hands out - But maybe you could teach me how to get to them. Don't tell Zack, but I would like some tips. After I get over Bailey, I mean. You may think I'm a fool, hum? Still thinking about a girl who clearly doesn't want me anymore.

- Fool? Come on. - Jason looked from side to side and whispered - Can you keep a secret?

- Sure. - Cody said, leaning closer to Jason and whispering - What is it?

- One of the reasons why I came to his cruise was because I wanted to get away... From a girl.

- Really?

- Yes. I liked her a lot, but she didn't want me. So I thought I should get a rest and just forget her. I lived two months with my mother in Japan before I came here, because I didn't want to live in the town where that girl lived. I didn't want to face her, I was so scared. - He shook his head and smiled - That's silly alright.

- Wow, I'm sorry for that. Must have been really tough.

- No, it's ok. I don't think she was the one for me.

- How can you tell?

- Because I already met someone new.

- Really? You were able to move on that fast? I envy you. Who is it?

- Who is who?

- Who is the new person you like?

Jason opened his mouth, but not like he was about to say something. It was more like if he was trying to think of something to say as he took a deep breath. He slowly turned his head and passed his hand through his hair.

- Well...

- Everyone, attention please! - Emma called, using a microphone. All the students turned their attention to her and Jason softly sighed in relief as he also turned his head to the teacher - Now it's time for your dance!

- Time for what now? - Jason said, astonished. He looked at Cody and they exchanged a worried look.

There wasn't an answer, for music just started playing. Emma smiled widely to her students and clapped her hands as she put the microphone down and left the room, going back to her watching spot. They watched as the other couples stood up and started to dance as if it was the most natural thing ever. Of course, for them it was the most natural thing ever.

But not for Cody and Jason.

Jason gulped and so did Cody. They couldn't tell which one of them was more nervous as they stood up and just looked at each other.

- May... May I... I... May I have this dance? - Jason said. Contrary to all the other couples, he didn't sound happy when he said that. He sounded like he was being forced by someone to say those words. He could feel a lump on his throat and it didn't matter how many times he gulped, it wouldn't go away. He slowly reached out for Cody, who just stared at his partner's hand for a while.

- Sure. - It took him a few seconds that felt like hours to actually hold Jason's hand. He could feel his blood running faster inside him and all he wanted to do was run away and never come back. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to dance with Jason.

They both took a step closer, but looked to the ground instead of looking to each other's face. Jason slowly raised his hand and placed it on Cody's shoulder. The blond boy shivered, feeling his cheeks getting red. His left hand was swinging in midair, for he wasn't brave enough to do what he should do.

- You have to your other hand on... - Jason uttered, still not looking at Cody.

- I know! I know. I can dance. It's just...

- I know. This is weird.

Cody sighed and finally moved his hand all the way up to Jason's waist. The ginger boy felt his blood boil in the moment he felt Cody's hand on his body. He closed his eyes and finally opened them, looking right into Cody's eyes for the first time since they had stood up to dance.

They moved from side to side in a lazy excuse for a dance. Jason closed his eyes and hoped that his classmates were too busy on their own dance to pay attention to them. Most importantly, he hoped nobody was recording that or making fun of them. The situation itself, as awkward as it was, didn't bother him. He didn't mind having to dance with his classmate. He didn't mind having to go out with a boy. In a twisted way, he liked it. What did bother him was the fact that many people would look at them as if they were crazy or sick. It felt wrong. Jason knew it better than anyone else.

Cody, on the other hand, didn't want to be there. He would rather be anywhere else, doing anything else with anyone else. The whole situation of having to pretend to be Jason's boyfriend made him... Uncomfortable. Now they were there, in that ridiculous situation, moving from side to side as if they were two robots. It was clear by Cody's indifference that he wasn't willing to do that.

Jason shook his head and dropped Cody's hand.

- What are you...

- Cody, I know this is weird. I know you don't want to be here. But I think we can make it... Less weird if we just try it. Let me guide it this time, ok? - He said, reaching out for his classmate again, but this time he had an encouraging smile on his face. Cody tilted his head and shrugged, holding Jason's hand again. As soon as he did so, the ginger boy pulled his classmate closer, surprising Cody.

Their faces were closer now than they had ever been, as Jason took a deep breath and put his hand on Cody's waist unhesitatingly, holding him. Cody looked shocked as he moved his hand all the way up to Jason's shoulder. He had never done the woman's steps as he had never danced with a man, therefore he felt weird and nervous. But as soon as Jason started to move, Cody moved along. Contrary to their previous dance, Jason moved softly and guided Cody in a way that made him feel secure about that dance.

For a moment, it was like nobody was around them. Cody even forgot that he was so embarrassed about that and just let his classmate guide him. Jason smiled as he realized they were in sync. It lasted for a few more minutes until the music stopped. Jason and Cody stopped moving, and when they looked down they realized they had got so close that their chests were touching. They blushed and quickly pulled apart as the other couples smiled and sat down again. Cody attempted to approach Jason, but he gave a step back and put his hand on his head.

- I don't feel good. - Jason said - I'm going back to my cabin.

- What's wrong?

- I just don't feel ok. I'm dizzy. I'll go back to my room.

- Hum, fine. Do you want me to go with you?

- No! I mean, no, thanks. Tell Ms. Tutweiller I'm sorry for leaving early and sorry for you too. I just... I have to go. - He said as he tried to catch his breath and turned around, running to his room. Cody tried to call him one last time, confused, but Jason didn't come back.

Emma approached Cody, who stood there alone, and put her hand on his shoulder.

- Cody?

- Hum? Oh, hi, Ms. Tutweiller.

- What happened?

- Jason said he wasn't feeling well and left. Is it ok?

- Well, sure. Why don't you come and help me watch the students?

- Sure. - He smiled and shrugged, following his teacher.

"I'm pretty sure he was just fine when we danced... Why did he leave like that?" Cody thought as he followed Emma.

* * *

><p>Jason's room was dark and silent. He was sitting on his bed, breathing slowly.<p>

Cody was sitting by his side, looking into Jason's eyes. He slowly raised his hand and passed it through the red hair, making Jason take a deep breath and shiver in nervousness.

Cody moved his face closer to Jason's, until they were an inch away from each other. Jason felt his heart beating faster. Nothing happened for a while, until Cody leaned toward Jason and finally closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Jason's. Jason's eyes widened in shock, he didn't know what to do. He could feel his heart beat so fast that it sounded like a time bomb.

His eyelids finally slid closed as he put his hand on Cody's back, moving it all the way down to his waist and lying down on the bed without even pulling apart.

* * *

><p>Jason let out a shriek as he sat up on his bed. He breathed heavily as he looked around.<p>

"A dream. It was just a dream. No need to worry."

But he was worried. He just dreamed he had kissed Cody. Could this mean he was...

"Oh, no. It can't be."

He lay back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He realized they were shaking nervously. He let them fall beside his body as he stared at the ceiling in the dark and sighed.

"I'm doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, this is so bad. I blame my friend who asked me to continue this.<strong>

**Well, see you next chapter!**


	5. Love sick

**School is back, and thought I should update this while I still have free time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Jason rolled on his bed as he tried to go back to sleep, hugging his pillow and burying his face on it. He tried to think about random things in order to empty his head, but it was useless. The dream would always come back to his mind.<p>

The dream. The dream he had where he was kissing Cody.

Cody was a different boy; unlike any other Jason had ever met. He was sweet, he was kind, he didn't think about girls all the time, he was interesting, he was freaking cute... Jason shook his head and took a deep breath. He tried to go back to sleep once more, but it was useless. He had so much to think about that he just couldn't relax. He simply couldn't; not with everything he had been holding back all that time.

He glanced at the clock on the walk in front of his bed. Almost 3am.

He didn't have anyone on whom he could rely; or anyone to talk to there. He reached out for his phone on the nightstand near him and typed his mother's phone number, but put it down without hitting the "Call" button. There wasn't anything his mother could do or say to make him feel better anyway; left alone the fact that she should be either sleeping or busy with her work, as always. He thought of calling his father, but that idea didn't last even five seconds on his mind. He hadn't spoken with his father in such a long time; he didn't know if he had forgiven him already.

**Forgiven**. As if Jason had done anything wrong. He could never understand why his father was so angry with him. Jason hugged his pillow again and used it to dry his teary eyes. The fight his parents had had when he told them was still very clear on his mind.

_There's nothing wrong with him!_ _Of course I wish he was different, but there's nothing we can do about it! He's still our son;_ that's what his mother had said. Even if she let it very clear that she would change him if she could, he was happy she was willing to respect him. But he could never expect what his father would say.

_He's only your son now._

He remembered that after that his father didn't talk to him again. Jason went to Japan with his mother and spent two months with her before going to that cruise. He twisted the story before telling it to Cody the previous night - of course there was no girl involved as he had told his classmate... It couldn't be farther from the truth.

Why was it so wrong to be in love? Since he was a kid he learnt that love was beautiful. All the books he read, all the movies he watched would tell him that the secret to live happily ever after was to find the one you loved. But nobody, no movie or book ever mentioned that it wasn't like that for people like him.

For gay people.

Nobody told him how hard it was to tell your parents; nobody told him how difficult it was when they didn't fully accept you. Nobody told him he would feel so alone. And for sure nobody told him how much it hurt when you loved someone who would never love you back.

Getting a crush on one of his classmates back in New York was one of the worst things that had ever happened to him. When he was finally brave enough to tell the boy, he mocked him a lot and told everyone. A gang of boys tried to beat him and pushed him on the street, and it was the reason why he had a scar near his ear. He always brushed his hair in a way that would cover it. When his mother asked what happened, he said he had stumbled and fell on the ground. After that he never had peace in school again, but never told his parents. They had enough to worry about already.

Not long after that he went on a summer trip with his parents. Even if they had been divorced since Jason was a baby, they still spent the holidays together with their only son. Since it was very rare for the three of them to be together, Jason decided to tell it when they were on the hotel. His father freaked out and went to another hotel; leaving Jason alone with his mother. He was supposed to go back to New York, but Susan didn't want to leave her son alone with her husband after the way Taylor reacted.

And now there he was, on the cruise. He had had a fun time in Japan with his mother, but he needed to go back to school. His mother heard about the SS Tipton - and of course, she knew London's father. She knew everyone. So it wasn't hard for Jason to get accepted even if the enrollments had already been closed, and there he was.

All he wanted was some peace. To forget everything. And now he seemed to be in love with Cody.

"No, it can't be. I've known him for barely two days now, come on! And even if I am, he's straight! He still loves his ex-girlfriend, for God's sake!"

Jason stood up and walked to the mirror on the wall, looking at his reflection for a while. His mind traveled back to the "first date" he had with Cody. He smiled when he remembered their conversations, he inviting Cody for the date, Cody saying yes... Maybe his mind liked to pretend it was all real, if he knew it wasn't.

Then he remembered about their dance. The way it had been terrible at first but how natural it felt on their second try. And he remembered the moment when Cody put his hand on his waist before they danced their first terrible dance. But they were so close, touching each other; he could even feel Cody's breath on his face. Their second try also came to his mind as he remembered the way he touched Cody's waist and brought him closer, making their chests touch.

He opened his eyes and smirked, still looking to his reflection. Then he glanced down at his pants and blushed, holding his hands out.

"I... I better take a cold shower. A _very _cold shower", he thought, rushing to the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Emma was on the sky deck as she watched the sunrise and waited for the time to go to school. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that she still had half an hour left. She always woke up early in order to enjoy the day as much as she could. The sun had just risen when she heard the sound of steps behind her and turned around.<p>

Jason walked slowly on the sky deck and yawned, rubbing his face. He walked all clumsy and had to hold on something every five steps not to pass out. Emma gasped when she saw the dark circles under his eyes and his messy hair.

- Jason? - She said, approaching him - What happened? You look terrible!

He took his hand off his eyes and saw his teacher for the first time. He rubbed his eyes again and grunted.

- Oh, hi, Ms. Tutweiller.

- Jason, are you ok? You don't look so well. Come here, sit down. - She said, pulling out a chair for him.

- Thank you. - He said, sitting down and closing his eyes, tired.

- Want some water?

- Yes, please.

Emma ran to the balcony and grabbed a glass, going back to Jason's side and sitting down as well.

- So, - she said, putting the glass of water in front of him - what happened?

- Nothing. I just had a dream yesterday and couldn't sleep anymore. I rolled on my bed all night long.

- Cody told me you left the date earlier yesterday. - She sighed and approached him, whispering - Do you have any problem with the same-sex thing?

- What? Oh, no. I don't have any kind of problem with that. It has nothing to do with the date.

- Oh, ok. Are you sick?

"According to my father, yes"; he thought.

- I don't know. I haven't been good lately. Maybe I'm just seasick or something.

- Hum. - Emma said, crossing her legs - Let me ask, how have you been feeling lately?

- I don't know. - He shrugged - My head hurts a little and sometimes I feel like I can't breathe properly, as if there was something on my lungs, and sometimes I feel like I can't eat because I want to throw up. Ugh.

- You know, it can be just emotional. You know you can tell me anything. Is anything happening? - Emma said, putting her hand on his arm.

Jason looked at her. She didn't seem to have a problem with gay people; after all she did encourage Cody and him to play the same-sex couple. And there was nobody he could talk to on that cruise. He wanted to tell someone how he felt, about his sexuality, about his feelings. But then again, what if someone heard them? What if Emma did have a problem with gay people and she just didn't let it show? Would she judge him? Would she tell someone else?

- Not that I know of. - He smiled - I'm fine.

- Are you sure? - She said, touching his forehead - Yeah, you're not febrile. Why don't you go to the ward and talk to the nurse? Maybe she can help you. And if you don't feel ok, you don't need to go to school today.

- Ok. - He said, yawning again and standing up - I will.

- Good luck. See you!

- See you. - He said, going towards the ward.

* * *

><p>The students left the classroom when the bell rang, announcing that the class was over. Cody looked around one more time to make sure everyone had left before going to talk to Emma.<p>

- Hum, Ms. Tutweiller, do you know what happened with Jason? He missed class today.

- Oh, I forgot to tell you. He was feeling sick and I said he didn't need to come if he didn't get better. He may be on his room now, since he didn't appear. Or maybe he's still on the ward. If you talk to him, tell me how he's feeling, ok?

- Ok, I will. I need to talk to him anyway. About this whole thing. - He shrugged.

- What's happening? Are you two ok?

- Well, I am. Sort of. Some people are mocking me, you know. Nothing serious.

- Cody. - Emma said, putting her hand on his shoulder - Gay couples still suffer a lot. Sometimes they're killed because people can't tolerate them. It's a serious problem that needs to be solved. Mainly about gay men, they're still seen as wrong. This mocking you're suffering is something small compared to all that. You two are just two students pretending. It can be hard, but don't you think it's still way easier for you?

- It doesn't feel right when they're killed. - He sighed. At first he didn't want to play a same-sex couple because he felt like men shouldn't stay with men. It just didn't feel right for him. But now he felt guilty for thinking that, and also that first date had been on his mind. It did feel weird, but... It didn't feel _wrong_ like many people said it was - Ok. I'll go look for him now.

Emma smiled and nodded as he turned around and left the classroom. He went to the balcony and saw his brother working there.

- Hey, Zack. Have you seen Jason?

- Not since your date. - He chuckled - How was it? Did he teach you to dance? Which one of you had to lead? Did you two switch positions?

Cody rolled his eyes as his brother laughed of his own jokes. He started to walk towards the rooms and left the sky deck on the exact moment Bailey entered it with her bag.

- Bailey! You're back! - Zack said, going out of the balcony to give her a hug - How was it?

- Hi, Zack. It was good, I guess. My uncle is better now. How has everything been?

- Well. Cody...

- Bailey! - Woody, London and Marcus said at the same time when they saw her. London was the only one who sounded annoyed.

- Hello everyone! I missed you too, London. - She said, smiling at the Asian girl who rolled her eyes but hugged her friend anyway - How has everything been here?

- Well, guess who's got a new crush. - Zack said in a mocking tone. Bailey raised her eyebrow.

- What?

- Cody's got a new partner.

- Zack! - Marcus said, reproachful - We should let him tell her. You can't just do it like that.

- Wait, Cody's with someone new? - She said, her eyes widening, but quickly straightened herself - It's alright, Marcus. I mean, we broke up; he has all the right to date the girl he wants now.

Zack tried not to laugh as Bailey took a sip of her milkshake.

- Zack, no! - Marcus said.

- That's the best part! Cody has a new _boyfriend_!

Bailey spat out her drink in shock and coughed as she choked.

- He what?!

Marcus rolled his eyes when he saw Zack laughing and approached Bailey.

- Bailey, it's just a school project. They're just pretending to be married, nothing serious.

- Oh. - She sighed in relief - Wow. Well, not that I care, after all we broke up. Who's his "boyfriend"?

- A new guy called Jason. He's a little quiet and honestly a little sad, but he seems nice. - Woody said.

- Not to mention he's super cute. - London said, giggling.

- Wait, London never pays attention to guys. I'm curious now. Can't wait to meet him!

* * *

><p>Jason was in front of the mirror again, looking to his scar. It was quite large, going from near his ear to near the top of his head. It didn't hurt anymore, but looking at it made him feel sad for being... Who he was. He sighed and thought about everything he had been through, wondering if he should tell his mother the truth about that scar when someone knocked the door. It startled him for a second, but then brushed his hair back to normal and sighed.<p>

- Come in.

- Hi. - Cody said, opening the door and entering.

- Cody? - Jason said, gulping - Hi.

- The nurse said you weren't alright this morning. Are you fine now?

- Yeah, I guess. I was just a little... I don't know. Sick.

- Oh, good.

A silence fell on the room as they avoided eye contact.

- I think I should tell you that you dance really well. - Cody said, smiling - It was a little...

- Weird?

- Yeah, but... It was nice. Believe or not, it was my best first date so far. - He giggled - Going out with you was fun.

- Hum, I had never had a first date with someone before. I'm glad it wasn't weird, and... I'm glad my first date ever was with you.

- Wait, you had never been on a date?

- Not really. I told you, I never found someone who liked me for me.

- Oh, right. But hey, you have friends now. - Cody smiled - Right?

- Yeah. I have you. - It took him a few seconds to realize what he had said, and before Cody could say something he tried to change the subject - Oh, I finished your drawing this morning since I didn't go to school. Wanna see it?

Cody nodded and Jason dashed to his table and moved a few notebooks and pens to find a piece of paper. He grabbed it and held it against his chest.

- Remember that I'm not exactly an artist...

- Come on, it was great! I'm sure it looks even better now that's finished.

- Ok. Here you go. - He said, handing the paper to Cody.

- Oh, my! This is amazing! It's like looking at me in the mirror! How dare you say you're not good!

- You think so?

- Think so? I know so!

- Well, thank you.

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Cody went to the door.

- Why don't you come with me to show this to our classmates? I bet they'll all ask for one! If you feel better, I mean.

- Sure. - He said, grabbing his jacket and following Cody outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this was boring. This is a transition chapter, and I don't like to write them, but they are necessary. Well, see yah!<strong>


End file.
